Repercussions
by yodoctahdeath
Summary: What really happens when rule #12 is thrown out the window completely...


Repercussions- Chapter One

Kate strolled into NCIS with her usual quickened pace, Tony following shorty behind. Trying to quickly zip up his pants as they walked.

"It's stuck again isn't it?" She snapped, without even having to turn her head around.

"Maybe." He said with a small sigh as he attempted to tug at his zipper again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to make sure your pants are zipped BEFORE we step out of the elevator Tony. It's almost like you're trying to get us caught."

Thank god Gibbs wasn't there yet, the two of them would of been screwed (no pun intended) if he would of been waiting for them. For about the past month, Tony and Kate had been having... sexual relations in everywhere from the elevator, to his car, her car, supply closets, restrooms, and the list went on. With Tony married to Abby, and Kate currently dating someone else, it made the situation for the two of them... delicate. Not only that, but if Gibbs ever caught them, they'd probably get transferred to different units. The sexual tension between the two of them was undeniable, so they made sure that they did something about said sexual tension almost on a daily basis, even if it was only for a few minuets.

They were nearly compromised last week when Palmer walked into the supply closet durring one of their quickies. He tried running once realizing Kate and Tony had saw him, but it was no use. They both tackled him before he could even leave the hallway. After a long "We'll kill you slowly and painfully if you say a word" talk, and Tony paying him off Palmer when on his merry way... still slightly disturbed. Kate and Tony went away making damn sure to lock the door next time.

_"What if that would of been Abby? She'd be heartbroken." Kate said as she buttoned her blouse back up._

_"What if that would of been Gibbs though?" he said shuttering a little. "He would of killed the two of us for sure. Especially you." _

_"Why me?"_

_"Your idea." he said with a small shrug._

_"Oh don't even act like this isn't your fault too."_

_"I'm not acting. Because it isn't my fault."_

_"You've been whining for the past two days over the fact we haven't had sex lately. So yes Tony, it's your fault too."_

_"Touche"_

_"Why don't you just ask Abby for this kind of stuff. Isn't that what married people do anyway? Sex, Kids, Pets, it's part of the deal.. even if I find that deal completely repulsive."_

_"It's not the same with her Kate." He said giving her a herd peck on the lips, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Aw, why not. I think you'd make a great house wife" he said with a small chuckle._

_"Because, spending the rest of my life with one man and his screaming children is a fate worse than death Tony. And the sarcasm in your voice only proves my point. End of story." _

_"So no little Kate's in the future huh?"_

_"Hell no, I can't even keep a goldfish alive.. I'd hate to see what would happen if a kid got stuck with me as a parent." she said shaking her head a little._

_"That would of been interesting to see" he said as her pursed his lips together slightly._

_"Why are you so interested in that anyway? You have a wife, knock her up.. then have this conversation with her, your spouse. Not me, your co-worker"_

_"So that's all I am to you huh? Just a co-worker?" _

_"That's all I'd consider it to be, it's not like we're in a relationship Tony."_

_"True, but we have been working together for a long time... I'd like to think we're friends."_

_"I mean, I guess we're friends... friends with benefits that is. We've only had once incidence when we were alone together and DIDN'T end up sleeping together by the end of the night. We'd need to hang out without sleeping together at least a few more times in order for me to actually consider us as friends."_

_"You're on Todd, I'll be at your place Friday night, and for god sakes, this time don't force me to watch Greys Anatomy... again."_

_"but I love that show." she said with a small pout._

_"No buts Kate, I'll bring over a Steve McQueen movie or something."_

_She then nodded her head a little "Fine, but this time... Make sure to remember to bring food, I'm not paying... again."_

The two did end up getting together at Kate's apartment that following Friday, and after several bottles of wine all bets were completely out the window. What at first was a soft kiss on the jawline, quickly turned into him pinning her up to the wall in the kitchen. Kate feeling as if he would suck her face off completely. That would be the first time either of them had banged with someone on a counter top before, and damn... was it worth the physical pain the two of them endured the following morning. For the next week, Kate was forced to wear scarfs when she was out in public, due to the several hickeys that lined her neck.. no thanks to Tony.


End file.
